Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!
by fanmangawriter95
Summary: This is a story about Naruto and his friends, playing a Truth or Dare game. I hope you like it! Read and review! Unfortunately there are typos everywhere. Sorry! No flaming, please. Read the new Sidestory!
1. Getting Warmed Up!

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!

By nightsilencesister

(A/N: This is my third story. I absolutely love the game Truth or Dare, it's so fun!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yet. I WILL DEFEAT YOU, MASASHI KISHIMOTO, CREATOR OF THE NARUTO SERIES!!! AND WHEN I DO, I SHALL TAKE OVER!!!

Yeah that was dumb…to the story!

One night, Naruto decides to have a sleepover. So, he calls all of his fellow ninja to come over.

"This had better be a good sleepover," Sakura said.

"Don't worry, it will," Naruto said. "Who wants pizza?"

"Pizza? What pizza?" Ino asked.

"I ordered 10 piz—OK, WHO ATE ALL OF THE PIZZAS ALREADY?!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Sasuke, was it you?!"

"No," Sasuke said. _What a loser._

"Lee, did you eat all of the pizzas?"

"No," Lee said.

"Choji, did you eat all of the pizzas?"

"Umh, noph," Choji said as he ate and spit out crumbs. "Whatf fmakes fuew fink fhat?"

"Choji, I know it was you!" Naruto yelled. "Your mouth is stuffed with pizza!"

"Now what are we supposed to eat?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"Don't worry, guys," Naruto said. "I've got plenty of ramen we can eat!"

Everybody groaned.

When everyone was done with their ramen, Naruto suggested a game.

"Hey guys, let's play Truth or Dare!" Naruto said.

"Sure, why not," Kiba declared.

"Arf!" Akamaru woofed.

"Ok, let's start with me…Sasuke! Truth or dare!"

"Truth," Sasuke replied.

"Do you like any girls?"

"Of course not," Sasuke replied.

"WAAHHHH!!!" Ino and Sakura cried.

"Lee—truth or dare?" Sasuke said.

"Dare! I can accomplish anything!" Lee exclaimed.

"Ok, I dare you to…rip off your eyebrows."

"What—did—you—say?" Lee asked with a shiver.

"Rip off your eyebrows."

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

"Hold him down, everyone!" Naruto yelled. Everyone held Lee down, and Sasuke sat on Lee's chest.

"Now hold still, Lee," Sasuke said, as he reached for Lee's eyebrows.

RRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP!!!!

"AARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Lee screamed as he cried buckets of water.

"Neji—sniff—truth or dare…"

"Truth," Neji said.

"What is your true weakness?"

"…"

"Come on, Neji!"

"Water."

"…," said everyone.

To see if he was lying or not, Naruto grabbed a bucket of water and poured it on Neji.

"AAAAAAAA!!! I'M MELTING!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" he shouted as he melted into a large puddle.

Everyone stared at it for a few minutes.

"Ok, then…" Kiba said. "Since Neji is unable to participate, I'll take his turn. Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hinata said.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Truth," Hinata said.

"What?"

"Truth!!!"

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so? So, Hinata, what is your most favorite item in the world?"

"My doll."

"What was that?"

"My doll."

"Speak louder!"

"MY DOLL!!!"

"Oh. Ok."

"Ino, truth or dare?" Hinata asked.

"Hold on," Sakura said, as she gave Hinata a megaphone. "Ok, repeat that."

"Ino, truth or dare?" Hinata said at the normal volume.

"Dare, I guess."

"I dare you to never ever date Sasuke or marry him."

"Thanks, Hinata!" Sakura said.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO!!!" Ino screamed. "I CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

"Too bad," Sakura said.

(A/N: That's the first chapter! See you later!)

Fin


	2. Total Chaos!

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!

By nightsilencesister

Chapter 2: TOTAL CHAOS!!

(A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it as much as you did for the first chapter!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Darn it.

When Ino was finally done crying, she managed to mutter out some words.

"Shino…sniff…truth or dare…"

"Truth, I suppose," Shino said.

"What…sniff…is your…snuffle…favorite…super sniff…TV show?"

"I don't have a favorite show," Shino replied. "I don't even watch TV."

"Gaara…truth or dare?"

"Dare," Gaara said.

"I dare you to do something stupid," Shino said.

"Like what?" Gaara asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Run around the village nude!" Naruto said.

"No."

"Alright fine. Do the Chicken Dance or something," Naruto said.

"Whatever," Gaara said.

Then Gaara began to dance. (A/N: I'm telling you, he was doing it all wrong! I mean, he even didn't do the wing flaps!)

"My eyes!!" Temari yelled.

When Gaara was done, the puddle that Neji melted into suddenly turned into…Neji!

"Hey, Neji's back!" Naruto said. "Guess that water effect is only temporary."

"NARUTO…YOU IDIOT!!!" Neji growled angrily.

Then, it began to pour outside so hard it was like as if God was throwing rocks at us. Since the window was open, and Neji just so happened to be under the window, rain began to pour on Neji.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I'M MELTING AGAIN!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Neji screamed as he melted (again).

"…"

"Kankuro, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to show us your diary."

"Aaaarrrggh! I knew I shouldn't have kept a diary…fine here," Kankuro said as he handed over his (pink?) diary.

"Alright, let's see here," Sasuke said as he flipped to a random page.

"_May 1__st__, 2007:_

_That stupid Gaara! He keeps stealing my make-up! Oh well, I'll have to buy some more later. And that Naruto kid is getting on my last nerve! Arrgh, calling my puppet a doll…I'll show him!" _

"You called Kankuro's puppet a doll?" asked Sakura.

"Err…" Naruto said.

"_Today was a wreck. My stupid allergy really sucks. I mean, I'm allergic to MILK, and this freaky lady stuffed yogurt balls into my mouth! Now my cheeks are all swollen up…"_

"Snicker, snicker," snickered everyone.

"SHUT UP!" Kankuro complained.

"…_but hopefully they'll wear off. The doctor said if I bathed myself in sand the cheeks would turn back to normal. But SOMEBODY was too selfish to lend some sand! Geez Louise…He was all like "Get your own sand! I need this sand to kill people!" and I was all like "Aw come on! Just a little?" and then he was all like "You want sand? Go to a sand box!" So I did, and all of the kids freaked because of my cheeks. Well at least I got some sand, and my cheeks went back to normal. Whew. Oh, and then I saved 15 on car insurance by switching to Geico! It's so easy, a caveman could do it!_

_End of Entry."_

Everyone roared in laughter.

"Quiet! I don't have a problem!" Kankuro yelled, blushing red.

(A/N: That's the second chapter! I'll update soon! I promise!)

Fin


	3. Oh boy

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!

By nightsilencesister

Chapter 3: Oh boy…

(A/N: Here you go, folks! The third chapter. Yes, I know, there was a typo in the previous chapter. It was supposed to be "15 percent", not "15". I hope you caught that!)

Disclaimer: NARUTO, YOU SHALL BE MINE!!! THE ONLY THING THAT STANDS IN THE WAY IS THAT MASASHI KISIMOTO!!! I SHALL—

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Masashi Kisimoto.

"Oh—um—practicing for a play?" I said.

"Uh, ok. Keep up the good work!" said Masashi Kisimoto. Then he trotted him merry way.

"Err…I think you get the idea…to the story!"

"Choji, truth or dare?" Kankuro asked.

"Dare!" Choji said. _I hope he asks me to eat something!_

"I dare you to go on a diet…and you can't go off it until you get the same weight as Lee."

"…"

"Choji? Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"…"

"I think he's dead!" cried Ino.

"Oh no! Call the ambulance!" Kiba yelled.

Later, at the hospital

"It appears that your friend here suffered an O.M.G.I.C.D.T.D. attack," the doctor said.

"What does O.M.G.I.C.D.T.D. mean?" asked Hinata.

"Oh My God I Can't Do This Dare," the doctor replied. "It's very rare, but it happened anyway. We'll have to give him the rarely used the I.O.I.C.D.T.D. pill."

"What does I.O.I.C.D.T.D. mean?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's Okay I Can Do This Dare."

"Who comes up with these names?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently, the author," the doctor answered. "Run along now, Choji will be fine in no time."

Back at Naruto's house

"Since Choji isn't here right now, I'll take his turn," Shikamaru said. "Ten-Ten, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite song?" asked Shikamaru.

"…"

"Oh, no, not you too!" Sakura said.

"I...like…the Barbie song…"

"That song?! Oh my god…" Naruto laughed.

Ten-Ten gave a menacing glare.

"…"

"Er…actually I think I like that song…" Naruto stammered.

(A/N: I'm really sorry, folks, but that's all the time I have left! Chapter 4 is coming soon! )

Fin


	4. Things are Getting Weird

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!

By nightsilencesister

Chapter 4: Things Are Getting Weird

(A/N: Here's my fourth chapter. Yes, I made yet another typo in the last chapter. I swear there's going to be one somewhere in this chapter. But where? Where?!)

Disclaimer: I'll own Naruto…when pigs fly! sob

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Truth," said Sakura.

"Ok…how many cavities do you have?"

"Um…"

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Naruto said.

"ALRIGHT FINE I ADMIT IT!!! ALL OF MY TEETH ARE CAVITIES!!! ARE YOU HAPPY?!" Sakura sobbed as she ran out of the door.

"Wow," said Ino. "She must really like to eat sweets."

"I'll take Sakura's turn," Naruto said. "So, Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your most precious toy?" Naruto questioned.

_Oh darn it! _Sasuke thought. _Why did it have to be a—_

"Come on, Sasuke, we don't have all day!"

"Mr. Fluffywuffycutiepiespecialwecialbuddywuddybearfriend," Sasuke stammered.

"…"

"AH KIBA TRUTH OR DARE?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Um…dare?"

"Ah I dare you to, um, eat dog food?!"

"Uh, okay. I eat it all the time I MEAN I MEAN Akamaru eats it all the time isn't that right Akamaru?!" Kiba yells.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Bark woof bark woof!" Akamaru barked. Translation: _Stupid Kiba, now they're on to us! Quick, let's get out of here!_

Then, both Kiba and Akamaru vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That was random."

Then, Sakura came back.

"Sorry, guys," Sakura said. "I was having one of my moments."

Suddenly, Neji came back (again).

"NARUTO!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU THIS TIME!!!" Neji yelled as he charged toward Naruto.

"AAAA!! Don't hurt me!" screamed Naruto, as he got sweat all over the place.

Neji accidentally stepped in some sweat, and he began to melt once again.

"Stupid weakness…" Neji muttered as he melted (again again).

"Ok, I'll take Kiba's turn," Shikamaru said. "So, Lee, truth or dare?"

"DARE!!"

"Sure, uh, I dare you to lose the jumpsuit and wear a ballerina dress from now on."

"But I don't have any ballerina dresses," said Lee.

"That's ok, I'm pretty sure Hinata has some," snickered Shikamaru.

"Humph," Hinata said with a pout. "I do have some, but don't tell anyone."

"Sure, we won't tell," said Shikamaru with a wide grin. _I can't wait to share this with the other Chuunins!_

A few minutes later

"Well how do I look?" asked Lee.

Everyone just stared and stared and stared.

"What? Does it look that bad?"

"Um, it's okay-ish…"

"Anyway, err, Naruto! Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Dare!"

"I dare you…to never ever eat ramen again!"

A few minutes later, the doctor said Naruto had the same kind of attack that Choji got in the recent chapter, and that Naruto had to get the same kind of pill. Everyone went back to Naruto's apartment after that.

"Well, since Naruto's in the hospital, I'll take his turn," Sakura said. "Temari, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"What is your fan made of?"

"Oh darn…"

"Temari, it can't be that ba…"

"Dried human skin."

Everyone looked really shocked. They stared at Temari's fan, then to their own skin, then Temari's fan, and so on for a few minutes.

"Kankuro, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I suppose."

"I dare you to never use your puppets again."

"Well, isn't this a surprise," the doctor said. "Three O.M.G.I.C.D.T.D. attacks in one day. This is going in the record book."

"Poor Naruto, Choji and Kankuro," said Sakura. "Are we allowed to see them?"

"Of course," replied the doctor. "Right this way."

All three of them were shaking and were as white as sheets.

"Sugar makes me happy…so very happy…," said Naruto in a creepy way.

"Gee, they look terrible, doctor," Ino said.

"I know. The pill has a few side affects," the doctor said. "But they should wear off in an hour or two."

"Doctor, can we play the rest of our Truth or Dare game here?" asked Hinata.

"Sure, I don't see why not," the doctor answered. "Plus, you don't have to come running over here again, in case there's another O.M.G.I.C.D.T.D. attack."

The doctor left, leaving the shinobi alone.

Meanwhile, at Naruto's house…

Poof!

"Alright, Naruto, now I—Naruto? Where is that runt?" Neji bellowed. "Hey! The doors are locked! I'm going to suffocate in here! HELP! Help…"

(A/N: There's the fourth chapter. If it's too short, I'm really sorry!)

Fin


	5. The Pills

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!

Chapter 5: Gaara's Diary (mostly)

By nightsilencesister

(A/N: This is my fifth chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I was kinda busy. Ok—back to the story!)

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything to write in my disclaimer but I do know that the point of most Naruto story disclaimers is that the authors don't own Naruto. So I'll just say this: I don't own Naruto. There you have it.

TO THE STORY

Previously in our story you read that everyone (but Neji) is in the hospital, continuing their Truth or Dare game. Let's go to them now…

"Since Kankuro seems to be unable to participate right now, I'll take his turn," said Temari. "Gaara, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me see your diary too."

"Just take it…" Gaara handed over his (rainbow?? That's even girlier than pink!!) diary.

Temari flipped open a page while everyone else huddled over her.

_June 24__th__, 2007_

_Dear Diary:_

_While I am writing this I am eating—_

"YOU EAT?!" exclaimed everyone.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!" yelled Gaara.

_--I am eating toast with jam._

"Snicker snicker…" everyone snickered.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!! NEXT TIME I'LL REALLY KILL YOU ALL!!!"

_Today was terrible. I got stuck in cement and couldn't get out. My gourd got cement on the top of its opening so I couldn't use the sand to get myself out. I also drank 20 ounces of fruit punch before that unfortunate event happened. I yelled for help but the people around me mistook me for a gargoyle statue._

Everyone tried not to laugh. They were giggling quietly, stuffing their mouths with cloth so that they couldn't say anything, they even shed a tear or two.

_Finally, 8 hours after that happened, Temari and Kankuro walked past me and actually recognized me, unlike those other cretins. Temari's wind didn't work and Kankuro's puppets didn't either. So, Temari asked a nearby workman to help me get out. What he said? "But little girl, that's a gargoyle statue, not your brother. It looks nothing like a boy…This isn't some prank, is it?!"_

"_No, no, it's not! That's my brother stuck in there! Get him out!!"_

"_Look, little girl, I don't care who you are. You're not going to get this gargoyle statue!!"_

"_You stupid man—get me out of here!" I said._

"_Wha—who said that?!" said the workman, getting all panicky._

"_It's me the gar—I mean—it's me, the boy that girl was talking about!" I declared. "GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"_

"_What the—HEY!! I bet that boy over there is talking without movin' his lips, and he's trying to fool me! Nice try, but it's gonna take more than that to convince me that that gargoyle is actually your brother!"_

_I moved an arm._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" he screamed. He fell and fainted._

"_Now what?" asked Kankuro._

"_Let's use that guy's chisel," replied Temari._

_After a few hours Temari and Kankuro managed to get me out. Then we chiseled out the cement on the opening of my gourd and the cement around my feet. After that we went home. _

_End of Entry_

Meanwhile…

"I finally managed to get out of Naruto's house..." Neji moaned. "Now, to SQUISH NARUTO LIKE THE BUG HE IS!!!"

Suddenly, a puppy came out of nowhere.

"Oh, hello little doggie!" said Neji. "What's your name?"

The puppy sniffed Neji and made a tinkle.

"BAD DOGGIE!!!" yelled Neji as he melted…again…

At the hospital…

"Hmmm…Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Mmm…dare."

"I dare you…to never try to kill your brother, Itachi!"

Later

"Now, children," said the doctor. "We don't have many pills left, so please…try to stop with the impossible dares, alright? It's a bit of a waste."

"Hey doctor—can you play with us??" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh—well—maybe—alright I will," the doctor said. "After all, you're all just children."

"We don't like calling you doctor all the time," declared Lee. "What's your real name?"

"Doctor."

"Huh?"

"My name is Doctor Doctor."

"Why'd your parents name you Doctor??"

"I don't know…"

"Anyway…c'mon, let's go play!"

1 minute later

"It was only one minute!! How did the doctor get an attack so quickly??" a nurse yelled.

"I don't know! I didn't even dare him to do anything!!" yelled Sakura.

In the hospital room

"Um…"

There was not one, but hundreds of pills all in a blue bin. Apparently, no one knew which one was the right pill except for the doctor (who was quaking with fear at the moment) and me.

"Don't you know which one is the right one??" asked Temari.

"No, not really," the nurse replied. "Well, have fun!!"

"Wait don't go…"

But the nurse had already vanished.

"Oh well," Ten-Ten said. "Let's just do trial and error."

Ino picked up an orange pill and poked it into the doctor's mouth.

The doctor stood up, made a scary smile, and began walking around like a chicken, flapping wings and all.

"Um…let's try another one," Hinata said. She popped a blue and white pill into the doctor's mouth.

The doctor immediately stopped, then jumped out the window.

"AAAA!!! Doctor!!" screamed Lee.

Suddenly the doctor ran into the room with a few scratches and bruises. Then he jumped out the window again.

Quickly, Shino grabbed a pink and red pill. When the doctor came in with even more scratches and bruises, Kankuro threw the pill into the doctor's mouth.

The doctor froze in an awkward position. Then he said, "Ho olleh nerdlihc!"

"What the…he's talking backwards!" exclaimed Shikamaru. "Give him another pill!"

Ten-Ten grabbed a pill with yellow and green stripes, then jammed it into the doctor's mouth.

Then, the doctor stood up in a normal position and smiled a normal smile.

"Hooray! I think he's cured!" said Sakura.

But then he turned into a rabbit.

"Aw man…" everyone moaned.

Meanwhile

The puddle turned back into Neji (AGAIN).

But, before running over to kill Naruto, Neji zoomed to his house. When he came outside he wore a raincoat and boots, and carried an umbrella.

"Now I won't get wet!" said Neji to himself as he dashed to the hospital.

Meanwhile

"Thank god! There's only one pill left…it must be the right one!" exclaimed Shikamaru as he jammed the last pill into a polka-dotted doctor with an extra arm, a tail and fangs, who was singing the alphabet backwards.

Immediately the tail disappeared, the fangs shrunk, the polka-dots vanished, and the singing stopped.

"Okay, I think he's…"

Suddenly, the nurse came in with a rainbow-colored pill.

"Hey guess what! I just found the pill!" the nurse yelled. "That bin full of pills—those are dangerous pills made by the military!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?!" everyone shouted.

"I just remembered."

Everyone hit their foreheads with their heads.

"Hurry up and give us the pill!" said Ino. "We need to hurry before…"

But it was too late. The doctor began to twitch and sweat.

"Oh no! What colored pill did you give him??" the nurse asked.

"Well, it was rainbow, but why…"

"RAINBOW?! OH NO!!!"

"Huh? What's wrong? What does the rainbow colored pill do to him?!" asked Lee frantically.

"I don't know."

Everyone fell down.

"They should fire you," Ten-Ten grumbled.

Then, the doctor began to float off the ground.

The nurse flipped through a book called Military Pills and What They Do To You.

"Where'd you get that book??" questioned Shikamaru.

"I just realized that it was in my pocket," replied the nurse. "Oh, here! _Rainbow Pill. Gives swallower following super powers: Flight._"

The doctor floated until he broke the ceiling.

"Yup," the nurse said. "_Flight…Super Strength, Heat Vision._"

The doctor broke off a chunk of the building, hurled it into the air, and zapped it with lasers from his eyes.

Everyone stared in amazement.

"Oh, there's one more..._Communication to any animal,_" the nurse declared.

A bird flew by. The doctor said in bird talk, "Hello, Bird. How's it going?"

Later

"What did the bird say?" asked Sakura.

"You…don't want to know…" the doctor mumbled.

Then, Neji appeared through the open window.

"Hey, there's Neji!" said Ten-Ten, pointing at the window.

"Ah! Crook!" the doctor screamed. He immediately shot a laser from his eyes through the window. The laser hit Neji and made him fall into a bucket of water that came out of nowhere.

"Um…okay…that was random," said Temari. "Wanna go back to the game?"

"Yeah! Let's play," said Hinata.

(A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Stay tuned for more!)

Fin


	6. Kakashi's Face sorta and Gai's Phobia

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!

By nightsilencesister

Chapter 6:

Kakashi's Face (sorta) and Gai's Phobia

(A/N: This is my sixth chapter. Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I'll own Naruto someday!! …but not today…

Now that the doctor was healed, everyone went back to the Truth or Dare game. It started to rain. (A/N: That's gonna keep Neji occupied for a while.)

Naruto, Choji and Kankuro got up.

"Oh, you're back!" said Sakura.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window.

"It must be Neji," remarked Ten-Ten as she opened the drapes.

Then she screamed horribly.

"What's wrong??" exclaimed Lee.

"WHAT is THAT?!" yelled Ino.

Behind the window were two strangers with large, dark raincoats and hats. Whoever there were, they were Kohona ninja, since they had Kohona headbands.

One of them knocked on the window, so Choji let them in.

After stepping inside, the mystery men immediately threw their clothes off to reveal themselves as…

"Kakashi and Gai??" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee shouted.

"LEE!!" Gai shouted back.

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"SHUT UP!!" said Naruto.

"How dare you tell Gai-sensei to shut up!"

"That's my Lee!"

That was Sakura's cue. She swiftly moved near the heads of both Lee and Gai, then hit them (hard) on the head. Both fell unconscious.

"Okay, let's play. Kakashi-sensei, do you want to play with us?" asked Sakura.

"Um, sure, why not. I don't have any particular missions today."

"Okay, let's see. It was Sakura's turn, right?" said Naruto.

"Yeah. Um… Kakashi-sensei, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"I dare you to show us exactly how your face looks like!"

Everyone huddled around, even the doctor.

"Show us your face! Show us your face!" yelled everyone excitedly.

"Oh, all right." Kakashi grabbed the end of his mask.

"Behind this mask…" Kakashi said.

"Behind this mask…" everyone repeated.

Quickly Kakashi pulled off the mask.

No one saw it, though, because there was a POWER OUTAGE!!

"NOOOOOO!!" everyone screamed. "God—I mean the author—is so cruel!!" (A/N: Muah ha ha ha I am so evil.)

The lights flickered back on, but the mask was back on his face.

"No! No! That didn't count!" shouted Temari. "Show us again!"

"Sorry. But I already showed you, just as Sakura said. And I do believe that the rules for Truth or Dare state that you cannot make someone do a dare twice." (A/N: Actually, I don't know if that's really true or not, but in my book, it's true. I wonder what'll happen next.)

Hinata put her hands together. "Byakugan!"

Suddenly she blushed and giggled.

"What did his face look like??" said Kankuro.

Hinata grabbed a pencil and paper and began to draw. Then she showed everyone.

Everyone stared. "What the…"

(A/N: Did I mention that Hinata is extremely bad at drawing?)

"Oh no!" said Hinata. "I forgot to mention that I am extremely bad at drawing! Oh well."

"My turn," said Kakashi. "Gai, truth or dare?"

Gai and Lee got up and said, "DARE! THERE IS NO OBSTACLE I CANNOT…"

"I dare you to get a cat."

Later

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I forgot to tell you about O.M.G.I.C.D.T.D. attacks," said the doctor.

"OH GAI-SENSEI!!" cried Lee. "I WILL STAY BY YOUR SIDE UNTIL YOU ARE BETTER!!"

As Lee cried buckets of tears, Kakashi explained why Gai-sensei could not, would not get a cat.

FLASHBACK TIME!!

"Hey, look! A pet store," said Child Kakashi.

"Let's go inside," said Child Gai.

When they were inside, there was a large bin of cats.

"Oh what cute cats!" exclaimed Child Gai. "Coochie-coo!"

"Ack! Don't do that!!" the store owner yelled.

"Why not?" asked Child Kakashi.

"Those cats are from the AMAZON!!" the owner replied. "Evil, mean creatures, those things. I put them there for the moment, since I had no other place to put them. Quickly, tell your friend to—oops. Too late."

Child Gai was already being killed by the cats.

"AAAAAAAA!!! HELP ME!!!"

FLASHBACK TIME OVER!!

"Well, then, why'd you dare Gai to get a cat?"

"I wanted him to finally get over his stupid phobia of cats," Kakashi answered. "I had no idea O.M.G.I.C.D.T.D. attacks existed, though."

"Hey, I know, Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto. "Let's help Gai get over his fear of cats when he's better!"

"Okay."

So everyone sat on chairs and continued their game while Lee flooded the floor with tears and Gai twitched and gagged.

(A/N: Seventh chapter's coming real soon!)


	7. Gai vs Cats and Two New Characters

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!

By nightsilencesister

Chapter 7: Gai vs. Cats and Two New Characters

(A/N: This is chapter seven. We'll see what happens to Gai in this one.)

Disclaimer: For the hundredth time, I do not own Naruto!! (Actually, it's the seventh.)

Gai began to wake up from his slumber. (A/N: That sounded odd.)

His vision was blurry. He saw something­something _orange. _(A/N: "Jaws" soundtrack starts playing from out of nowhere.)

_Is that Naruto? _He thought to himself. His eyes opened wider. It appeared to be...

What else? A cat. (A/N: Soundtrack ends)

Gai screamed like a little girl and fainted. (A/N: Ha ha ha sissy.)

The cat jumped off the bed and turned back into Naruto.

"Well that plan sucked, he said. "Who came up with that idea?"

"You did, idiot!" Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto on the head.

"Oh yeah. So what are we going to do?!"

"I think I have an idea," said Kakashi. "Okay, everyone, listen carefully."

Later...

Gai woke up (again) and scratched his head.

"Eh? What happened?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he heard a scream outside the door.

"Oh no! That sounds like Lee! I'm coming, my honorable pupil!" he yelled as he ran out the door. When he got out, he nearly fainted.

Apparently Kakashi's plan was to pretend that Lee was being "attacked" by a vicious cat (a.k.a. Naruto), so that hopefully Gai would rescue Lee and be freed of his stupid fear.

"Gai-sensei!! Help me!!" cried Lee.

Gai began to sweat. Should he rescue his student, or get away from his worst nightmare?! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!!

Just kidding. That would make this chapter too short and stupid.

So, anywho, as Lee was being mauled by cat Naruto, Gai began to choose. Suddenly, he got an idea. (A/N: Ho boy, this'll be interesting)

Gai ran to the store and asked the cashier, "I need a cat carrier, knight armor and a kitty treat!"

"Sir, I don't know who you are, but this is a furniture store," said the cashier. "I suggest you go across the street to the Store of Cat Carriers, Knight Armor and Kitty Treats."

"Uh, thanks!" yelled Gai as he rushed to the Store of Cat Carriers, Knight Armor and Kitty Treats.

"Whatever," she said.

When Gai got back to the hospital, he was carrying a cat carrier, a box of Kitty Treats, and wearing a full suit of armor (with a cup holder!)

"Vile feline! Today you meet your match!" shouted Gai, pulling out a large sword.

"Um, Gai?" said Kakashi.

"What is it, humble peasant?"

"You're a NINJA. You could use your ninja skills to beat the cat, you don't need your armor," replied Kakashi.

"…"

"Do I know you?"

"Uh, it's me, Kakashi. REMEMBER?"

"Well, anyway, peasant--I mean, 'Kakashi'--stand back while I slay the cat!" He roared as he lunged for the cat. "Lee!! I'm coming!!"

Gai tried to slash Naruto, but he freaked out at the last second and jumped away. Gai barely missed Lee, of course.

Lee fainted as cat Naruto turned into ninja Naruto.

"Gasp!! What trickery is this?!" exclaimed Gai.

"I think that helmet's on too tight," announced Hinata. She walked over and pulled the helmet off.

"Huh? What happened? I put on the helmet, and then everything went weird," said Gai.

"Hey Gai, do you still remember me?" asked Kakashi.

"…"

"Uh, anyway, we'd better revive Lee. Does anyone have any water?" asked Kankuro.

"Hey! A bucket of liquid that came out of nowhere! I'll go get it," said Naruto, running over to the bucket.

But, before Naruto could get his hands on the bucket handle, an obese angel appeared, eating Kentucky Fried Chicken. (A/N: Yeah I'm kinda craving chicken right now…)

"Holy smokes! Who the heck are you?!" demanded Naruto.

"I am Angel One Steaksauce, but you can call me A1 Steaksauce. Yeah. It's that important. Anyway, Naruto, I was sent by nightsilencesister to tell you to NOT GET THAT BUCKET OF LIQUID!!"

"Er, why not?"

"The author wants to keep it a secret because that would totally spoil this part of the chapter, and fewer readers will read the story. JUST DON'T DO IT, MAN!!"

"Oh all right and HEY WHAT'S THAT?!"

"What?!" yelled A1 Steaksauce. When he turned back, Naruto was gone, and so was the bucket of water.

"Go ahead, Naruto Uzumaki! I don't care what happens to--wait for me!!" shouted A1 Steaksauce, trying to catch up.

"Hey guys, I'm back," said Naruto.

"Finally! Come on, we've got to wake up Lee," declared Sakura.

Naruto dumped the liquid, but instead of liquid, out came--NEJI!

"Oh #&!! I have GOT to listen to that angel next time!!" yelled Naruto.

"What?" said Neji.

"Um, nothing…"

"Anyway, NARUTO, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" roared Neji as he ran over to totally annihilate Naruto.

Almost immediately after Neji lunged, A1 Steaksauce dumped a cup of water onto Neji.

"Darn it! CURSE YOU, YOU STUPID OBESE ANGEL!!"

"Who are you calling stupid and obese?!" shouted A1 Steaksauce. He grabbed a brick and threw it at Neji's head, just before he completely melted. (A/N: If you're a Neji fangirl, then sorry about the brick.)

"Whoa, who are you?!" asked Temari.

"My name is Angel One Steaksauce, but you may call me A1 Steaksauce. Yeah. It's that important," answered A1 Steaksauce.

"Can we call you A1 instead?" questioned Shino.

"That works too. I'm an angel of nightsilencesister, and she says that you guys are playing Truth or Dare. Can I join?"

"Sure," replied Gai.

Just then, Lee got up, but then he saw Gai's sword.

"SWORD!!" he screamed, and then he fainted again.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Shikamaru.

"I think Lee has acquired a new fear of swords because Gai nearly killed him with one," replied Kakashi.

"Gai, you'd better hide your sword when he wakes up," said Naruto.

Gai threw the sword out the window, which stabbed an old lady walking by. (A/N: That's why, kid, you should never throw swords out windows. It could hurt someone!)

"Oh! Sorry, ma'am," called out Gai. "Didn't mean to stab you!"

"Um, she's already dead."

"Oh. Whoops."

Suddenly, a blonde lady appeared below and bellowed, "Hey! That was my next patient, you fools!"

"Hey! It's Granny-Tsunade!" said Naruto. "Hey! Wanna play Truth or Dare with us?"

"Sure, why not. Her treatment was gonna be, like, 3 hours, so have some spare time since she's, ya know, dead. Lemme get Shizune and Ton-Ton."

She ran off to another building of the hospital.

So, everyone went to one of the hospital rooms to continue (finally) their truth or dare game. (A/N: If you're wondering where the doctor went, he flew off to fight crime to make use of his powers.)

That's about it. Chapter 8 will be here as soon as possible (or something).

Fin


	8. Contests, Duels and Secrets

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!

By nightsilencesister

Chapter 8: Contests, Duels and Secrets

(A/N: Here is another chapter of the story "Truth or Dare: Naruto Style." Now that Tsunade has appeared in the story, things might get different than usual…

Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto, but, as they say, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." I have realized that I own a bunch of stuff Masashi Kishimoto doesn't, like…um…yeah—no, wait…er… well, I can't think of anything yet that's really impressive, but I'll come up with something! You'll see!

Tsunade came into the room with Shizune, who was carrying Ton-Ton.

"Alright, it was my turn, so…Tsunade!" said Kakashi (I think.)

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you…to DUEL ME!!!"

"All right! You're on!!" yelled Tsunade as she pulled out a deck and one of those…uh…duel machines that you put on your left arm…what are those called? Whatever, I'm calling them duel machines.

Kakashi pulled out his deck and his duel machine and stood up.

"LET"S DUEL!!" Tsunade and Kakashi said together.

Tsunade: 4000 HP Kakashi: 4000 HP

"I start!" said Tsunade. She drew a card and looked at it. Then, Kakashi pulled off the part of the mask that was covering his eye and took a peek.

_Heh heh heh,_ he thought to himself. _It's the Pot of Greed!_

"HEY!!" yelled Sakura. "You're using Sharingan to cheat!! That's not fair!!"

"Oh, boo hoo," he said. Then he turned to see that Tsunade had already put down a facedown from her Pot of Greed card without him knowing, since he wasn't looking at Tsunade.

"I put a facedown and end my turn," she said. "Your move."

"Dang! I wasn't looking! I don't know what that is but whatever! Okay, I summon… ALL THREE EGYPTIAN GODS AND EXODIA IN ATTACK MODE!!!"

Egyptian Gods (Together): 10000 ATTACK 7000 DEFENSE

Exodia: 5000 ATTACK 3000 DEFENSE

(A/N: These stats are probably not right; I'm just assuming)

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GET THOSE CARDS?!" yelled Ten-Ten.

"Um…I found them…ANYWAY, ATTACK!!!" shouted Kakashi as he aimed the monsters at Tsunade.

Tsunade grinned and declared, "I put up my facedown, Super Awesome Reflector Card of Coolness!"

"Does that card even exist?!" said Shikamaru.

"This card lets me send your attack back, making you lose all your lifepoints!!" yelled Tsunade as the attack beam from the monsters turned and went towards Kakashi.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Kakashi as he was surrounded with beams of light.

Tsunade: 4000 HP Kakashi: -6000 HP (Basically, he lost)

"Now, who's—hey! Where did that A1 angel guy go?!" said Tsunade.

"Hey, there's a note!" exclaimed Hinata as she picked it up. It read:

_Dear ninja,_

_I have left due to nightsilencesister's request. She wishes for me to exit the story because she believes I have no part in the story at this moment. When the time is right, I will fly to your aid and continue to play—unless nightsilencesister calls me back. See you later!_

_From,_

_A1 Steaksauce. Yeah. It's that important. _

"Weird…" said Shino.

"Okay, who's next? Gai! Truth or dare?" declared Tsunade.

"DARE!! THERE IS NO FEAT I CANNOT ACCOMPLISH!!" he yelled with the strength of a thousand men.

"OHHH!!! HOW STRONG MY MASTER IS!!! I WISH TO BE LIKE THAT SOMEDAY!!!" shouted Lee.

"HEY LEE I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO YELL LOUDER THAN ME!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A YELLING CONTEST!!!" yelled Gai even louder than before.

"ALL RIGHT, MASTER, YOU ARE ON!!!" yelled Lee at the top of his lungs.

"OHHHHHHHHH!!!" bellowed Gai.

"WHOAAAAAAAHH!!!" bellowed Lee even louder.

"GYOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAWWWWOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh…" both of them screamed together until they passed out, stripped clean of oxygen.

"…" went everyone.

"Actually, I'll think I'll go with…Gaara! Truth or dare?" said Tsunade.

"Truth."

"Since you don't sleep, what do you do at night?"

"I…go places."

"Where?"

"Urr…I go around the neighborhood."

"So you walk around the neighborhood at night."

"YEAH! That's what I do," he breathed, feeling very relieved.

Eyebrows raised all across the room.

Suddenly a man flew through the window, crashing into the middle of the circle of ninja. Everyone rose up, startled, and peered through the window, seeing a very steamed woman.

"PERVERT!" she screamed, red and furious all over. "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN!!" Then she stomped off.

"Ouch, ouch," moaned the man. "Geez, that chick is too tough for me. Guess I'll start looking again in the morning and—hey! Tsunade! Naruto!"

"Jiraya?" exclaimed Tsunade.

"Pervy Sage?" said Naruto.

"Stop calling me that," snapped Jiraya. "Hey, what's going on?"

"We're playing Truth or Dare! Wanna play, Pervy Sage?" queried Naruto.

"You're slow!" barked Jiraya. "Sure, I guess I'll play."

"It was my turn, so…Temari, truth or dare," said Gaara.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to show us _your _diary," he said.

"Man…" she sighed as she handed it over with a key. The diary's color was…

It was black, covered in dark blood and with a skull lock tied on it. The demon-faced key smelled like sweat and death and the cover of the diary said, "Temari's Diary. If you read this I will crawl into your room at night and stab you 40 times with a butcher knife. Then I will stab each one of your friends and relatives 80 times with a sharper butcher knife. Basically, you'll all pay. Love, Temari :)"

" D: …" said everyone.

"What?" said Temari. "I just don't like people reading my thoughts. Don't worry, I won't hurt you guys."

_Or will I?_ Temari thought to herself, giving off an evil smirk.

"Um, alright…" said Jiraya. "Let's just read it…"

Gaara unlocked the diary and then opened it. It made a large creaking noise and a swarm of bats fluttered out. Next a monster-looking poison cloud erupted from the page and laughed maniacally. Then it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"0_0…"

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG!! THE GREATEST THING HAPPENED TODAY!! KYAAAAAA!!! I CAN BARELY HOLD THIS PEN STRAIGHT!! HEE HEE HEE!!_

_SO HERE'S HOW IT WENT! I WAS GOING SHOPPING FOR EGGS, PORK AND POCKY—MY FAVORITE TREAT!! SUDDENLY I SEE SHIKAMARU COMING!! I START TO PANIC BECAUSE I SECRETLY LIKE HIM—YEAH, I LIKE HIM!! ^_^!!! WOW IF ANYONE READS THIS I WOULD BE SOOOOO EMBARASSED!!! OKAY, SO HE'S COMING TOWARDS ME AND I'M LIKE, "OHMYGAWD, WHAT SHOULD I DOO!!!" I GET HOTTER AND HOTTER AND THEN I CAN'T TAKE IT!! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS NEXT!! _

_IT'S TOTALLY HILARIOUS!!! OK, GET READY—I TOSS MY EGGS AT HIS FACE!! EEEEEE!! AT HIS FACE!! I TOTALLY LOST MY COOL BACK THERE!! HA HA HA!! WELL, AFTER THAT, HE LIKE, WIPED IT OFF HIS FACE, RIGHT?! THEN HE SAID, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" HEEEEEEEEE!! I WAS GONNA GET IT FOR SURE!! I HAD TO THINK QUICK!!! THEN I GOT THIS SUPER AWESOME IDEA!! I QUICKLY SMASHED A CARTON OF EGGS ON __**MY **__HEAD AND THEN I SCREAMED, "HAPPY EGG DAY!!"_

_IT MUST HAVE WORKED BECAUSE AFTER 3 MINUTES OF SILENCE HE SAID "UM, OKAY" AND THEN HE WALKED AWAY!! WOW!! I AM SO SMART!!! HE WILL BE MINE SOMEDAY!! YAAAAAYYY!! STAY IN SCHOOL!!!_

_Temari :)_

"…………………………"

"Uh-h, J-Jiraya!! T-truth or dare!"

"Um, dare."

"I dare you, to uh, jump off the roof of the hospital!!"

"Huh?! Where'd he go?!" cried Shizune.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he screamed as he descended to the earth.

"WHOA!!" yelled Gai and Lee simultaneously. "He wins the yelling contest!!"

A second before Jiraya landed, a winged figure grabbed Jiraya by the ankle. Jiraya peered up to see…A1 Steaksauce! But he looked different…

"WHOA! A1 IS A CHICK!!" shouted everyone.

"HOT MAMA!!" hooted Jiraya with a nosebleed.

"Yeah," he/she said with a super-cute smile and voice. "I decided to get plastic surgery and a sex change to make myself look better." Then A1 tossed Jiraya through the window right between Gai and Lee.

"C-Congratulations!!" they both said with tears. "You have honorably won our yelling contest!! Here, you deserve this!!" Lee handed Jiraya a cake that said, "Good job!" with Gai and Lee together, giving off a thumbs up.

"Um…thanks…"

"YOU ARE SO WELCOME!!!"

"I'll be back soon!" A1 said. "Bye!" Then she flew off.

"Dang, she's cute," said Shikamaru. "It's Jiraya's turn now…"

(A/N: That concludes Chapter 8! Sorry it took so long; hopefully it won't take the 9th Chapter too long, either!)

Fin

Still thinking about what I have that M.K. doesn't…Grrr…


	9. A Year and a Half Later

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!

By nightsilencesister

Chapter 9: A Year and a Half Later

(A/N: I want to apologize to everyone who's been waiting for updates for a year and a half…sorry. I was busy but I kept receiving your awesome reviews. Recently I was able to go on fanfiction and I read my story; God, I'm hilarious. Now I really want to continue the story, and I'll definitely send more chapters over the summer, all thanks to you guys! )

Disclaimer: You know what? I don't want Naruto anymore…Naruto Shippuden is newer and hotter!

Okay, on to the sto—OH MY GOD!!!

The hospital room was filled with dust and cobwebs. In it were the skeletons of the ninja, dead from famine and thirst. They were all in poses that looked as though they were trying to kill each other with bats and guns for a Klondike bar they found.

Oh crap…I didn't give them any food or water since the beginning of the story…They're all dead because I didn't update…

END OF STORY!! BACK TO YOUTUBE!!

Yeah right. Where's everyone who's still alive?

"Hey! Where have you been?!" shouted A1 Steaksauce. "Everyone's dead now!"

"Yeah!" said the doctor, who was alive thanks to his superpowers. "What are you going to do now??"

Don't worry…I'll use this! Super Potion of Life! And the Infinite Food and Water Spell! And while I'm at it…

The skeletons turned back into living ninja! Yay! But…

"Whoa! I'm fifteen!" said Naruto.

"What happened??" asked Sakura.

"nightsilencesister likes Naruto Shippuden better so she's given you guys +3 years," explained A1 Steaksauce. "She also told me that she might reveal spoilers from the manga so be careful," he said as he disappeared.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"Here's a note," said Shino. "_Dear dimwits, I'm off to leave Konoha and become a rogue ninja. I'm going to try to kill Itachi indirectly, because of that dare. Since Orochimaru's dead, I'll just go to his hideout and get some new clothes and a sword. I might try to form a team of ninja called Snake or something, then I might try to kill Itachi, lose the curse mark and succeed only to find out from Tobi aka maybe Madara Uchiha that he was a good guy and that Konoha was taking advantage of him so that he was forced to kill the Uchiha clan, so I might get mad, cry while facing the ocean, join Akatsuki, rename my group Eagle, learn a new super cool jutsu and eventually take my rage out on the village selfishly since it's against my brother's wishes. So…bye. From Sasuke._"

"……………………" (A/N: Told you there would be spoilers.)

"Noo! Sasuke!!" cried Naruto and Sakura.

"I'll be right back," said Lee as he went to the bathroom.

"Let's just play this stupid game of Truth or Dare," said Jiraya. "It's my turn… Tsunade, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to have a drinking contest with me! Come on!" said Jiraya as bottles of sake appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright, you're on!" said Tsunade, grabbing a cup.

5 minutes later

"GeeohhTfufaffeLoookshShlikeSlurSHlowingFRown," mumbled Jiraya, totally wasted. (A/N: He said, "Gee, Tsunade, looks like you're slowing down.")

"FHAtsFwhatFUrrrFretFahhrFrinkDhhfromdahWooooohleGottle," replied Tsunade, equally wasted. (A/N: She said, "That's what you get for drinking from the whole bottle.")

"You alcoholics, get out of here!" said Kakashi, shooing them away.

"Kaaahfaahssshhhidddoonfftffeeesuochaasssishhhyyfooy," said Tsunade. (A/N: "Kakashi, don't be such a sissy boy.")

"FFHHheeyyysssohhnyffaaveesumm," added Jiraya. (A/N: "Hey, sonny, have some.")

"Uh, no thanks," said Kakashi.

"I'm back!" said Lee. "Wow, look at all this water! I'm thirsty!" And so he drank an entire bottle of the sake.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed everyone. (A/N: Hopefully you're all aware of what happens when Lee drinks.)

Suddenly Lee's face turned blood red and very hot. His body became wobbly and unstable. He moved around sluggishly and groaned:

"UIDFOPPAAAAFFEWEFKIEEWEEEHHAFFFOOHHKAAHHJOKKKJKI:#%^&^%$%^&!!" (A/N: ???)

"I'm scared!" said Hinata.

Lee looked at Hinata and grabbed her. Then he flew out the window and away into the village.

"Aaaahh!! Help me!!" she screamed. "Naruto, I love you!"

"Huh? I didn't hear you," said Naruto, putting a hand up to his ear.

"I said I love you!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Just save me, you idiot!"

"Geez, don't be so grumpy. If you're going to be like that, I'll just ignore you!"

"You little sh…" But she was already gone.

"Wow, Hinata's pretty angry…" said Sakura. "Tsunade, it's you're turn."

"Alright!" said Tsunade, completely sober in twenty seconds. "Hey, wait a minute… Gai, aren't you going after your student??"

"Oh, he'll be fine!" replied Gai. "It's about time he got a girlfriend…I'm so proud!!" He began to cry tears of joy.

"Dude…Lee was drunk and he kidnapped Hinata, he didn't take her on a date," said Kankuro.

"Also, didn't Hinata say she loved Naruto?" added Choji.

"Nonsense!" countered Gai. "I'm pretty sure they're having a grand time out there…"

Meanwhile…

"Ahhh!! Someone help us!!" screamed a woman.

The sky was burning red. Buildings crumbled to mere rubble. Fires engulfed all the trees. People shouted and ran from their homes, for nowhere was safe. Blood seeped into the cracks. All the ninja in the village, A1 and the doctor were defeated, so many rogue ninja took this as a great opportunity to pillage Konoha, like the Akatsuki and Sasuke. Chaos was everywhere as Lee rampaged through the collapsing village with Hinata under his arm.

"Then what's that out there?!" exclaimed Ten-Ten, pointing at the catastrophe.

"It must be a party!" said Gai. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"How can that be a party!!" yelled Temari. "People are dying!!"

"Oh, kids are making up some weird games these days…Anyway, since you want me to go out so much, let's all party!"

"Ugh…if by party you mean fight and save lives…Alright, everyone, let's go!" declared Kakashi.

Everyone jumped out of the window and began to "party". Gai found Lee only to get punched in the face (A/N: He didn't take it hard; in fact, as he fell into unconsciousness he cried with pride for Lee's strength with a smile and blood coming out of his nose.). Kakashi attacked Lee with his Chidori, which knocked both him and Hinata out. As Temari, Ino, Ten-Ten and Sakura helped the hurt to the hospital, the others faced the Akatsuki and Sasuke. There were cool jutsus, emotional flashbacks, crying, awesome moves and lines, dancing, singing and ice cream, but we're just going to skip all that and go five hours later. At that time, the villagers were beginning to rebuild Konoha. Strangely only the hospital was untouched, so the ninja stayed there to play although they were taking space for the injured and should probably help rebuild the village. Lee was arrested and charged with life in prison for many crimes. However, Gai came and bailed him out somehow, so Lee came back to the hospital to play with no problems whatsoever. Hinata became a rogue ninja after being fed up with men, and she created a group with kunoichi only. Also, Sasuke, who did everything in his letter, had nothing else to do but come back to Konoha and play the game. All the Akatsuki and the team Eagle (except Sasuke, for some reason) were kept in custody for questioning. Despite the millions of dollars (or ninja currency, whatever) lost, the thousands of lives gone and destroyed, the hundreds of ninja going rogue, and the event known as the Great Rock Lee Tragedy carved into history, everything seemed to be normal again.

"Alright, back to the game, although I really should be healing people!" said Tsunade. "Ready?"

"Can we go home??" moaned Ino.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you the author? Are you nightsilencesister? No? Didn't think so! We're all staying here until she says so because she controls everything!" yelled Tsunade. "In fact, she's manipulating me right now by telling me what to say! We should rebel against her!"

"Yeah! She's a total dictator!" said Naruto. "Let's get her!"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!!" roared a voice. (A/N: By the way that's not me.)

A shadow fell from the ceiling and landed onto the ground. The person was…

"Anko??" said everyone.

"WITHOUT NIGHTSILENCESISTER WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING, AT LEAST NOT IN THIS STORY!! WE SHOULD BE VERY GRATEFUL THAT SHE IS CONTROLLING US THIS WAY!!" yelled Anko.

"Stop yelling!" said everyone.

"Geez, no need to yell. Anyway, as I said, our lives could be worse."

"What? How so?" asked Kakashi.

Anko turned on a computer and went to Fanfiction. She uploaded a random Naruto story under the Fantasy genre. Everyone peered and read it for 2 minutes.

"AAAAAHHH!! MY EYES!!!" screamed everyone.

"Oh my God!!" said Jiraya. "Does this mean there are an infinite number of universes on this so-called Fanfiction maniacally manipulated by teenagers with nothing better to do??"

"That's right," said Anko.

Everyone fainted from shock. And thus concludes the long-awaited chapter of Truth or Dare.

Fin

(A/N: I want to say sorry to the Fanfic writers. I wasn't trying to say that your material is bad or dumb; it's just that they are very imaginative and fun to read when the characters do other stuff than usual in their TV shows, movies or books. Only the characters don't seem to like it XD. Also, I'm not trying to say you guys really have nothing better to do like it's a bad thing; I mean, look at me! And also, my humor might be off from not writing for so long so I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I'll definitely write more so I'll get better! Anyway, everyone, write to your heart's content and do whatever you want; there are no limits (I think)! Hope I'll update soon, unlike last time…)


	10. A New Beginning

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!

By: fanmangawriter95

Chapter 10: A New Beginning

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who continued to wait for more chapters for such a long time. Well, here you guys go! Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Can't really come up with anything else that's witty.

_Wind blowing softly_

_Swallows chirping in the sky_

_Piss on the tree bark_

Huh?

"That's disgusting!" screamed Sakura as Kiba and Akamaru jumped around, spreading their scent. "Why can't you toilet train your dog?"

"What's toilet training?" asked Kiba.

Sakura just walked away.

The Konoha ninja had relocated to a park in the village partly because the injured ninja from the sidestory forced our heroes out and partly because I wanted a change of scenery. But now everyone has a new player within the group…

"Yo!" exclaimed Anko. "I don't really have much of a role in the manga but please let me play with you guys!"

"I'm not sure…" said Naruto.

"Let her stay! I'm sure she'll be a ton of fun," stated Jiraya with a smirk.

"Why are you addressing my inadequately covered chest?" asked Anko.

"Anyway…it was my turn," said Tsunade with a sigh. "Okay, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Err, truth!"

"Who do you love?"

There was a hushed _oooo_ in the background. The environment became tense.

"Uhh, why are you asking something like that?" questioned Naruto, blushing.

"Because everyone has been making different pairings with you, like NarutoxSakura, NarutoxHinata, and most popular of all, NarutoxSasu—" Tsunade stopped there.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Uh, no one. Anyway, if you declare love for one person, then all these random pairings will cease and there will be peace among the fangirls."

"Okay…well, the one I like is…" Naruto thought carefully.

All eyes were on Naruto. Who did he love?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER, COMING IN yeah I'm not gonna do that.

"Hey guys, let's not pressure him so much," said Kakashi. "He's just a teenager, he probably has a lot of complicated emotions right no—"

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

To that statement, everyone's reactions were mixed. At first, they wanted to punch Naruto for being such an idiot and treating love so simply. Then they realized that this answer was to be expected from such a character as Naruto and that they were the fools instead for not anticipating it. Downtrodden, the characters lamented in their underestimation and began to wonder about what the meaning of love was. Based on Naruto's example, was it idiotic? Or was it much more than that? Then the ninja realized that love came in many forms. Naruto loved ramen, Sakura loved Sasuke, Sasuke loved revenge, Kakashi loved his book, Hinata loved Naruto, and Gai-sensei and Lee loved each other. Whether love was for a thing, a goal, a lover, a student or a teacher, all that mattered was that love existed in everyone's hearts and allowed people to grow in their own way.

"What the heck was that?" asked Shikamaru, amazed. "I think I just got some really important life lesson there…"

"Oh, I also like Hinata…" said Naruto.

"Really?" cried Hinata.

"…as a friend."

Hinata ran away crying.

"I also like Sasuke…"

All the girls shrieked, and I mean all the girls. Including me, for some strange reason.

"…as a friend."

All the girls ran away crying. Except me, of course, I'm laughing hysterically.

"Forget it…" moaned Kankuro.

"Alright then…who should I ask?" pondered Naruto. "Hmmm…ah, I know!"

He pointed to his stomach. Everyone was bewildered; what was Naruto doing?

"Kyuubi!" he shouted.

"EHHHHH?" cried everyone. What could he possibly want from the Kyuubi?

"WHAT?" groaned the Kyuubi telepathically.

"Truth or dare?"

"I don't want—" Suddenly, the Kyuubi had an idea. If he took one simple request from Naruto and became "it" afterwards, he would be able to either truth or dare a person. If the person said truth, the Kyuubi would ask how he could break the seal himself on Naruto's stomach. And if the person said dare, the Kyuubi would just ask him/her to break it. The plan was perfect!

"Okay, Naruto, I will play," replied the Kyuubi. He didn't want to be dared to never resist Naruto again or something like that, so he said, "Truth."

"How do you live down there?"

The Kyuubi was immediately outraged. He screamed, "How do I live down here? I am trapped in your stomach! There are no windows, no chairs, not even a toothbrush! It's just a flooded dark space and me in a cage! I've been stuck in here for 16 years, and you want to know how it's like?"

"I mean if I eat stuff do you see it go down?"

The Kyuubi went to the corner of his cage, sobbing.

"Naruto, you're just…" said Shino.

"Well, since the Kyuubi doesn't seem to want to be "it," can I go?" asked Gai-sensei.

"Sure," answered Naruto.

"Okaaay…Kakashi! Truth or dare!" bellowed Gai-sensei.

"Oh…uh, dare?" said Kakashi.

"I DARE YOU TO FIGHT ME!" roared Gai-sensei. "WE WILL FIND OUT WHO IS THE STRONGEST BETWEEN US! THIS 10 YEAR RIVALRY BETWEEN US WILL SOON BE—"

"I forfeit. You win." And Kakashi went back to his book.

Suddenly, Gai-sensei's youth withered away, and he turned into an old, pale man. "Ha ha ha…" he laughed, barely audible. "I knew I would always win…"

"GAI-SENSEI!" cried Lee. "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?"

"I can explain," said the doctor, who had just arrived. "You see, competition is an essential part of youth because it brings out peoples' energy and allows them to see and show how strong they are. Gai-sensei is all about youth so it is imperative for him to have a lot of competition. But because Kakashi, his biggest competitor, resolved their 10-year rivalry just now, he has lost a major part of his competition and therefore his youth as well. Kakashi, you must continue your rivalry with Gai-sensei or else he will never be the same."

"Actually, I kind of like Gai-sensei this way," said Kakashi. "He's not screaming in our eardrums anymore."

Everyone had to agree, including the doctor.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" sobbed Lee. "GAI-SENSEI, PLEASE GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! PLEASE GO BACK TO NORMAL!"

Gai-sensei whispered something. Noticing this, Lee bent closer. "Gai-sensei? What is it?"

"Kakashi is….Kakashi is…" uttered Gai-sensei quietly.

"Me? What about me?" asked Kakashi, inching closer to Gai-sensei.

"…is a sissy."

Kakashi snapped.

"WHY YOU LITTLE **** HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP AND MAKE YOU ORANGE JUICE BUT YOU'RE ALREADY A PULP SO TURN BACK INTO A FLORIDA ORANGE AND FIGHT ME DAMMIT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YEEEAAAHH!" yelled Gai-sensei, as he reverted back to his old self. "Florida oranges are the springtime of youth!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" cried Lee. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!"

"LEE! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!" cried Gai-sensei back as the two embraced.

"Aww…" said everyone (in disappointment, by the way).

"GAI!" roared Kakashi as he lashed out at Gai-sensei.

"I've got some business to take care of! Lee, take my turn!" shouted Gai-sensei happily as he jumped to a rooftop. "We'll be back soon!" And so Kakashi chased Gai-sensei into the sunset.

"Bye, Gai-sensei!" sniffed Lee. "Okay, now it is my turn!"

At that moment, Neji arrived.

"GASP!" gasped everyone.

"Naruto…let's talk for a moment…ha ha…ah ha ha ha…" he said ominously and creepily.

"Sure, Neji!" And without considering the times Neji tried to kill him, Naruto skipped behind Neji as they went into a dark alley.

"He's doomed!" cried Shikamaru.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Kiba assuringly. "The author probably won't let him get hurt because he's the main character and all."

Suddenly, a gunshot's echo rang throughout the sky. Birds flew away in a hurry.

Everyone was startled. Then they realized the sound came from the alley where Naruto and Neji went.

"Oh no!" cried the doctor.

Everyone ran into the alley. What they saw was shocking. No words could come to their mouths as they saw the horrible scene before them.

"Darn, I missed!" yelled Neji.

"You get two more tries," said the man at the booth.

"Come on, Neji! You can win that stuffed bear!" cheered Naruto. (A/N: You kind of already know what's going on, don't you?)

"Umm…Neji?" questioned Shino. "What exactly did you want to talk about to Naruto?"

"Oh, that? I just wanted to borrow a few yen so I could play this game," replied Neji.

"What happened to your revenge?" asked Shikamaru.

"I have given up trying," said Neji, placing the gun down. "I have forgiven Naruto for his actions."

"EHHHHH?" cried everyone. No way!

"Err, I'm not really sure what I did but I'm glad you're not angry!" stated Naruto. "Come on, Neji, two more shots!"

Smiling, Neji aimed carefully at the target. Suddenly he swerved to the right towards Naruto and shot. He missed Naruto by a hair.

"Oh, sorry~!" laughed Neji. "I'm reeeallly bad at aiming! Heh heh!"

_HE __TOTALLY __WANTS __TO __KILL __NARUTO!_ screamed everyone but Naruto and Neji in their heads.

"Okay, here I go again…" said Neji as he pointed his gun at the target once more.

"Naruto, get out of the way!" yelled Gaara. "He wants to—"

"Huh? But I don't want to miss this!" said Naruto. To get a better view, he stood right next to the target. "This'll be awesome!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed everyone as Neji pulled the trigger.

Neji had aimed for Naruto's forehead, but the metal part of Naruto's headband caused the bullet to ricochet and hit a water tower above. The water within burst out and spilled all over Neji.

"AARRRGGHH! FOILED AGAIN!" yelled Neji as he melted.

"I'll say. You didn't get your bear," said Naruto.

"I'LL GET YOU, NARUTO, AND YOUR LITTLE FROG TOO!" cackled Neji as he poured down the sewer.

"My frog? Oh, you mean Bunta? Although he's not really small…" Naruto did some hand signs and pressed onto the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed everyone again.

A large smoke appeared, and the buildings surrounding the alley were instantly destroyed. Everyone was crushed by the rubble and Bunta, who was casually reading a large newspaper.

"Huh? Where did the toilet go?" asked Bunta.

_The chapter is done_

_Have a Merry Christmas and_

_a Happy New Year_

Fin (Chapter 11 will come soon, I hope.)


	11. It's A Wonderful Life

Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!

By: fanmangawriter95

Chapter 11: It's A Wonderful Life

(A/N: Hey. Chapter 11 here. Enjoy it.)

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. You fangirls can have him.

After Bunta was unsummoned, we met our heroes once again in the Konoha park.

"Er, we're not really heroes," said Choji. "In fact, we've been at war with four other nations, and we've probably destroyed millions of…"

Tsunade and Anko, who had just come back along with all the other girls, whacked Choji on the head. He fell unconscious.

"Oh, Choji! You and your silly imagination! No need to blurt out nonsense, especially to our peace-loving villagers! UNDERSTAND?" they said.

"…"

"Politics," muttered Gaara.

"Anyway, it was my turn!" said Lee. "Um…Ino! Truth or dare!"

"Oh…dare?"

Lee bent over and whispered something in her ear.

"Okay, I can do that!" shouted Ino. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Sakura suddenly jerked back, and bent her head down as though asleep. Ino fell unconscious. After a small silence, Sakura looked up and smiled at Lee.

"Oh, Lee!" she cried. "You're sooooo handsome!"

"Hummuna hummuna hummuna hummuna hummuna…" stammered everyone.

"I am glad you think so!" chuckled Lee. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Why of course…I…WOULDN'T DARE!" screamed Sakura.

"Huh?" shouted Lee.

Meanwhile, in Sakura's head…

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" screamed Inner Sakura.

"Oh, be quiet! This is a dare, so I have to do it! Besides, if I succeed Sasuke will BE ALL MINE!" chortled Ino. (A/N: There's some new vocabulary for ya.)

"I…SAID…GET OUT!" roared Inner Sakura.

Back outside…

"What's she doing?" asked Naruto, as everyone watched Sakura furiously doing push-ups on the ground.

"Read what the author said," answered Shikamaru.

Back to Sakura's head…

_It was the year 23XX. _

_At this time, no one was safe. The Great Ino-galactic Robot had invaded the once peaceful land of Inner Sakura's Head, and had nearly destroyed everything. However, there was one, hidden shard of light within the darkness that would decide the future of Inner Sakura's Head, and perhaps the world…_

"_Muah ha ha ha!" laughed The Great Ino-galactic Robot evilly. "Is there no one who can stop me?"_

_In an instant, a glowing figure rose in front of The Great Ino-galactic Robot. It was none other than Super Sakuratron!_

"_Ino-galactic Robot! Today you will be defeated!" bellowed Super Sakuratron._

"_Aghast! It's Super Sakuratron! Arrgh, I will be sure to defeat you first!" shouted The Great Ino-galactic Robot._

_The two robots pulled out mechanical swords and began to fight with all their might. Who will win this incredibly decisive and powerful battle? _

5 hours later, outside of Sakura's head…

"Seriously, what the heck is going on in there?" said Ten-Ten impatiently.

Suddenly, Ino sprang back to life. Sakura stopped chasing squirrels and fell on her knees.

"Ah! Ino!" cried Hinata. "Are you alright?"

Ino began to cry. "Ooo…"

"Huh? What's wrong, Ino?" questioned Temari.

"While I was in Sakura's head, I saw her memories and thoughts…" sobbed Ino. "I'm so sorry, Sakura! I didn't know that goldfish can't eat hamburgers!"

Sakura heard this, and then began to cry too. "It's okay, Ino! It wasn't your fault!"

"Sakura!"

"Ino!"

"Sakura!"

"Ino!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Lee!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"SHAANARO!"

Sakura punched Lee, causing him to fly into the sky and disappear. A star shined and then vanished.

"That's for that dare!" growled Sakura.

"Sniff…Shikamaru…truth or dare," said Ino.

"Hmm…truth."

"How did you get to become such a genius?"

"Yeah, Shikamaru," said Kiba. "Your intelligence is really—"

"I cheat."

Silence.

"What…what did you say?" uttered Kankuro.

"I said I cheat. To be honest (and I have to anyway), my earrings communication device that links to a secret room. There my servant looks up information with a computer and tells me how to get through problems."

"Um…can we see?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, why not."

And so, everyone walked to Shikamaru's house. When they got there, Shikamaru led everyone down into his basement. There, Shikamaru went to a door and unlocked it.

"Here goes."

Shikamaru opened the door. Inside was a large computer, set with several monitors, and a small elf sitting on a tall chair and drinking eggnog.

"Welcome back, boss," said the elf.

Everyone was speechless.

"Where on earth did you get an elf?" asked Choji, who had woken up earlier.

"Oh, him? You know how we're friends with deer or something? Two years ago, I gave one of our deer to Santa Claus. In exchange he gave me this elf."

"SANTA CLAUS EXISTS?" screamed Naruto in joy.

"But, Shikamaru—so you're not smart at all?" inquired Sakura.

"Of course not. I've always been asleep in class—what did you expect?"

"SANTA CLAUS EXISTS?" screamed Naruto in joy.

"That…you were a genius in your own right?"

"Nope, that's all wrong. Try to ask me a question; I won't ask the elf for help."

"SANTA CLAUS EXISTS?" screamed Naruto in joy.

"Um…what's 5+7?"

"5+7."

"T-that's obvious, but—"

"SANTA CLAUS EXI—"

"ENOUGH!" roared the elf. He threw magic dust in Naruto's face. Naruto instantly fell asleep. Then he turned to Sakura.

"Look, girlie, in truth the boss is pretty clever, but he's too lazy to study the important stuff. That's where I come in," said the elf. "By the way, my name's—"

"Okay! I get it," stated Sakura.

"I must say, this room is impressive," remarked Shino.

"Ha, ha, thanks a lot," said the elf. "By the way, my name's—"

"Ooh, what does this button do?" asked Ino curiously.

"Umm, don't touch that. And also, my name—"

"Wow! Look at all these monitors!" cried Kiba. "Hey, you write Fanfics?"

"Errm, I think we should do introductions fir—"

"Is this your story? 'Love Conquers All: The Romance of Kakashi and—'"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed the elf.

The elf shoved everyone out of the room, and then shut the door.

"Aw, we didn't even get his name," said Ten-Ten.

"I know what it is. It's…" began Shikamaru. "Actually, I'm too lazy to remember."

Everyone laughed and went back to the park.

"Okay…now who should I ask?" stated Shikamaru. "Ah, believe it or not, there is someone who I've wanted to talk to…"

"Really? Who?" asked Hinata.

Shikamaru pointed up.

"fanmangawriter95."

Now, I know what you're thinking. The author is including herself? She should leave the characters to themselves! But I believe that Shikamaru would want to ask me something, and I will make this interesting.

"Um…truth."

"Why do you write Fanfiction?"

"Hmm…well, I want to express my knowledge and love of manga, and one of my favorites is Naruto, so—"

"BORING!" yelled Naruto, who had just woken up. "I can write better than you!"

Naruto grabbed a pen and paper and began to scribble. Because he was the main character, the environment around him became distorted.

"Stop!" I shouted. "You're beeennndddiiinnnggg rreeeeaaaaaallliiitttttyyyy…"

_Narutos Supah Awsome Legndary Tail!_

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Arond the vilage, I am a grat hero!_

_1 day, their was an asalt on Konoha Vilage! Oh no!_

_"Ha ha ha!" laffed a vilain, Orochmaru! "Konoha Vilage is mine!"_

_"Oh no u dont!" yeled a hero. "I wil stop u!"_

_"Corses! It's the legndary Uzumaki Naruto!" cryed Orochmaru._

_"Cake this! Rasengun!" yeled the hero._

_"Noooo! Iv ben defeted!" yeled Orochmaru._

_The vilage haz ben safed! Yay!_

_"Thanx Naruto!" sad Sakura. "Your my hero!"_

_Then she gav im a big kis!_

_"Naruto now ur Hokage," sad Granni Tsunade._

_"Yay this is the bes day eva!" cryed Naruto._

"Make it stop!" screamed everyone.

To stop Naruto, I typed this: Naruto stopped writing and fell back to sleep. Everything went back to normal.

Everyone breathed with relief. That horrible experience was now over.

"Hey, maybe I could write something, since I'm the author of 'Makeout Paradise,'" said Jiraya, smiling.

Everyone looked at Jiraya. Then they tied him up and put duct tape over his mouth.

Meanwhile…

The elf lay unconscious on his keyboard. A dark figure loomed in the room, holding the elf's bag of magic dust.

"Ha ha ha...prepare yourself…Naruto!"

(A/N: That should do it for Chapter 11. See you around!)

Fin


End file.
